My Glee ShipperConference Speech Notes
by Jack . . . Just Jack
Summary: These are the notes from the Speech I wrote for the 'Glee Shipper-Supporters   Conference'  that I hope someone will create and also invite me to attend .


**.**

**WELCOME EVERYONE!**=D

Just wanted to start off by saying that ... it is so nice to have  
>seen so many of the Samcedes shippers visiting our booth here<br>at **The First Annual 'Glee-Shipping-Supporters**'**Conference**! =D

Before we begin ... I just thought I should confess that -  
>just like with most of the other conference attendees here<br>- Samcedes also is my favorite couple … right after Kurtofsky!

[The '2 Jocks' (1-'sculpted' & 1-'chubby') finally get their  
>'2 Divas' (1-'sculpted' &amp; 1-'chubby') – OH YES - that is<br>just too perfect to describe in any words and it is bound  
>to make anyone have to fully support the launching of<br>their absolutely perfect 'SHIPS (relationships) ! =D]

To be honest with you all - the Samcedes pairing truly surprised  
>me (almost as much as Dave's sexuality) -but- in looking back<br>at the show - I remembered that when Sam was introduced  
>to the Glee club he sort of glanced over in Kurt and 'Cedes<br>direction for a moment and (being desperate for Kurt to  
>find someone) I assumed that he was glancing up at Kurt<br>(and here, all the while Ryan Murphy had tricked me & was  
>actually charting to 'ship the voyage of the USS Samcedes).<p>

Being the genius that he is ... Ryan Murphy (Hi Ryan  
>it's good to see you out here - we really appreciate<br>you stopping by - and yes, Ian - er, I mean uh, Mr.  
>Brennan - we are always very happy to see you too)<br>totally managed to capture me (hook, line and sinker)  
>with this matching and - like so many other people<br>- I am a member of the Samcedes 'SHIP crew. =D

**By the way - here is a list of (in my opinion) the**  
><strong>BEST 'SHIPS to have ever set sail from Port-Glee:<strong>

**** Kurtofsky (Kurt & Dave)**

**** Samcedes (Sam & 'Cedes)**

**** Finchel (Finn & Rachel)**

**** Artshine (Artie & Sunshine)****  
><strong>_[Yes, Ian, I know it hasn't happened__  
><em>_… YET … but I feel like it just HAS TO.]_

**** Wilpril (Will & April)**

**Also, here some other 'SHIPS that I think may**  
><strong>have the potential to sail from Port-Glee include …<strong>

**** (Quando) Quinn & Strando**

[While I can't think of anyone for the other  
>jocks (like 'Azimio' or 'Anthony') yet (Azimio<br>is too silly and enjoys pranking people far too  
>much &amp; Anthony is just too 'perfect' ... seriously,<br>he's like a straight, jock version of a bore – ooops  
>I mean to say … a 'boy' names Blaine ... to find a<br>'ship for them right now) - I am confident that the  
>no-nonsense, almost scary, Strando is probably<br>the only one who would not take Quinn's crap.

Also - if Azimio ever matures we can have him  
>and Anthony rival each other for 'Andrea Cohen'<br>(reigning queen & lead singer of 'Vocal Adenaline)] =D

**** (St. Sylvester) Sue Sylvester & Jessie St. James**

[Both hate Glee so much that it would  
>cause them to love each other more] =D<p>

**** (FigBerry) Principal Figgins & Emma Pillsberry****  
><strong>  
>[Both are neurotic enough to live in bliss together<br>& their children would have such big, pretty eyes.] =D

**** (Terraine) Blaine & Terri Schuester**

[She clearly has an obsession for perfect  
>men with singing ability; lots of curls and<br>a well-known addiction to hair styling gel  
>- &amp; Blaine is, more than likely, bisexual.<p>

But, if it doesn't work out, maybe a bit of  
><strong><em>'Tertin'<em>**(Terri & Dustin Goolsby) will.] =D

**** (Carlby) Carl Howell & Shelby Corcoran**

[A singing-dentist and a singing-coach … who  
>could ever possibly ask for or want more?] =D<p>

**** (Kennon) Shannon Beiste & Ken Tanaka**

[Come on, admit it … you see this too, right?] ;D

**** (BenBecky) Jacob Ben Israel & Becky Jackson**

[Dear, precious Becky is the only one sweet  
>enough to be able to handle an oddball like<br>Jacob and get him to change his awful ways.

But … no … wait a minute… Becky means the  
>world to me … I could never curse her to being<br>stuck with a voyeuristic oddball like Ben Isreal.

Let's change that 'ship over to … that of **_'Sureal'_**  
>(Suzy Pepper &amp; Jacob Ben Israel) … oohh yeah<br>that definitely has a much better ring to it. ;-D]

**Oh – and before I forget ...** hey Ryan, there any truth  
>to the rumor that if  when Sam and Mercedes get  
>married and have their first child – the name they<br>choose will be 'JO N. EVANS' (a combination of  
>Jones and Evans) – no matter if it's a boy or girl?<p>

Gee – I'm sorry, Ian – I didn't realize that you and the  
>show writers wanted it to remain a secret – ooops.<p>

**Well - anyway - thanks for listening to my welcome**  
><strong>speech everyone; have a great day; and we hope to<strong>  
><strong>see you all again at the conference next year! =D<strong>

_By the way …. I'm Jack …. Just Jack … -_  
><em>but … I'm thinking of changing my name<em>  
><em>to something more along the lines of Jo. =D<em>

.


End file.
